Niečo nepoznané
by Raylei
Summary: #Swanqueen Emma a Regina po Podsvetí
Bolo leto, už sa pomaly stmievalo, keď si Emma pomalým krokom vykračovala k domu, kde býva Regina a ich syn, Henry.

Medzi Emmou a Reginou sa toho po návrate z Podsvetia veľa zmenilo, obe o niekoho prišli. Regina stratila Robina, ktorý nezvládol súboj s Cerberom a Emma ostala sklamaná po tom, čo sa Hook rozhodol ostať so svojou milovanou Milah v Podsvetí. Ich vzťah už nebol o hádkach a výčitkách, začali sa podporovať a sľúbili si, že ich stratené lásky vymenia za jednu, ktorá ostane navždy naplnená a pochopená, ktorá ich nikdy neprestane baviť a vďaka ktorej dokázali aj predtým spolu vychádzať, vymenili ju za lásku k Henrymu, ktorý sa stal pre obe najvyššou prioritou.

Tak ako po iné dni, aj dnes mali mať spoločný večer, na ktorý sa Emma veľmi tešila, preto si dala záležať na tom, aby stihla prísť včas, vie totiž, že Regina nemá rada meškanie. Ale na druhej strane, už si na to po toľkých rokoch mohla zvyknúť. Po niekoľkých minútach spokojného kráčania zaznelo zaklopanie na veľké vchodové dvere. Emma sa neobťažovala čakať, či jej niekto otvorí, jednoducho vošla dovnútra a zavesila svoju tmavú bundu na vešiak, topánky odložila a s bosými nohami si to namierila rovno do kuchyne.

"Henry?" Zavolala na svojho syna, u ktorého čakala, že sa jej príde vrhnúť okolo krku, len čo začuje klopanie, ale na jej počudovanie dom bol až priveľmi tichý.

"Regina?" Ozval sa v obývačke jej neistý hlas, keď tam nakukla, no opäť nikoho nevidela. Až keď sa konečne dostala do kuchyne, prvé čo uvidela boli krásne opálené odhalené nohy Reginy, ktorá pripravovala večeru. Emma si musela hryznúť do pery, aby jej z hrdla nevyletel ston. Chvíľu ešte stála opierajúc sa o rám dverí a sledovala ako Regina pripravuje večeru, alebo skôr, nechcela sa jej ukázať na očiach, kým jej tvár horela červeňou. Po tichom nádychu a preglgnutí sa odvážila.

"Regina, kde je Henry?" Prešla popri Regine a do nosa jej udrela silná vôňa jabĺk. Vysadla si na linku vedľa Reginy a prekrížila si nohy v členkoch.

"Ahoj, Emma, aj ja ťa rada vidím." Sarkazmus z Regininho hlasu bolo počuť hádam na kilometre a to len pridalo ešte viac červene na lícach mladej blondíny.

"Prepáč, ahoj.. Tak.. Kde je Henry?" Emma si odkašle, keď jej pohľad padne na šikovné ruky na linke. Jedna ruka drží nôž a krája mrkvu, ktorú pridržiava druhá ruka. Regine to ide akoby bola rodená kuchárka a Emma na chvíľu myšlienkami ujde k predstave, kde všade by sa dali Reginine šikovné ruky využiť.

"Nevidela si správu? Písala som ti, že zmenil plány, išiel do kina s kamarátmi." Regina prvýkrát odkedy prišla Emma dvihne pohľad od svojich rúk a zahľadí sa na Emmu s drobnou výčitkou v očiach. Vie, že Emma trávi s mobilom viac času ako by bolo normálne, no všimnúť si jednu správu, to asi nie. Reginu presvedčí o jej myšlienkach pokývnutie od Emmy, ktorá sa priznáva, že si správu nevšimla. Preto zoskočí z linky.

"Nie, tak.. mala by som ísť." V Emminom hlase je počuť sklamanie, keď sa otáča na odchod, no vtom na jej paži pristane Reginina dlaň.

"Emma, počkaj." Otočí sa za ňou Regina, ktorá povolí zovretie, no svoju dlaň z mäkkej kože dolu nepúšťa.

"Nechceš ostať na večeru?" Emme sa zalesknú oči a nie len preto, že Regina chce, aby ostala, ale aj preto, že cíti príjemný dotyk, ktorý je pre ňu elektrizujúci. Venuje Regine milý úsmev a s radosťou súhlasí, že ostane na večeru.

Večera prebiehala tak ako všetky ostatné, ich témou číslo jeden bol Henry. Sem tam zašli v spomienkach aj k Podsvetiu, na ktoré obe nerady spomínali, kvôli stratám, ale ich rozhovor začínal byť s každým ďalším pohárom vína o niečo zaujímavší. Dokonca rozprávali aj o psoch, ktoré má Emma. Tie si zaobstarala hlavne kvôli Henrymu a tak isto aj preto, aby sa necítila sama v novom byte.

Bola už skoro polnoc, keď sa obývačkou rozliehal hlasný smiech a keď sa konečne otvorili vchodové dvere a vošiel Henry. Emma a Regina si to nevšimli, pokračovali ďalej vo svojej debate o Ruby a Belle, ktoré sa po Podsvetí stali tiež o niečo viac ako dobré kamarátky. Ruby o tom povedala Emme, pred pár dňami a nik okrem nej o tom ešte nevedel, preto to Reginu prekvapilo tak, že sa skoro udusila vínom, na čom sa Emma len pobavene rehotala. Smiech si všimol aj Henry, ktorý nad tým len krútil hlavou a nechcel vidieť, čo sa v obývačke deje, no napriek tomu tam šiel. Opretý o jednu zo skríň pozoroval obe svoje matky sediace vedľa gauča, o ktorý sa opierali, videl, ako obe v rukách držia pohár vína a hneď mu bolo jasné, čo je zdrojom toho smiechu. Len čo si odkašľal domom na chvíľu zavládlo ticho.

Regina sa prudko otočila za známym hlasom, tak prudko, že obsah jej pohára skončil na Emminej košeli a Emma, keď si chcela košeľu utrieť, ešte k tomu pridala. Neuvedomila si, že drží v ruke pohár a obliala si šortky. Potom rýchlo ako šíp sa postavila a začala rozhadzovať rukami nad zničeným oblečením.

"Henry, to je všetko tvoja vina." Smutne zastonala, keď pohľadom prebehla po svojom synovi, ktorý tam len stál a smial sa na scéne pred sebou.

"Páľ do izby, skôr než ťa chytím." Zarevala naštvaná Emma na Henryho, ktorý pre pokoj v rodine radšej odišiel do izby, no Emma za ním vykročila. Tu bleskovo vstala aj Regina a opäť zachytila Emmu.

"Opováž sa mi pokvapkať koberec tým vínom a ublížim ti." Zamračila sa na Emmu, ktorá miesto slov použila svoje ukážkové psie oči.

"Ja.. radšej už pôjdem, skôr než ti zničím koberec." Po chvíľke smutného hľadenia na Reginu sa Emma rozhodla, že je najvyšší čas odísť. Von je už tma a preto si myslela, že by jej obliate oblečenie nikto nemusel vidieť. Ale Regina ju opäť zastavila s tým, že takto domov ísť nemôže.

"Ale predtým ti dám niečo na prezlečenie, ešte by si cestou prechladla." Aj keď je leto, noci sú chladnejšie a aj malý chladný vánok dokáže urobiť divy. Preto Regina kývla na Emmu a obe sa spoločne vybrali hore schodmi do Regininej spálne.

Len čo vošli dnu, Regina za nimi zavrela dvere a ukázala Emme na skrine, z ktorých si môže vybrať niečo na seba, potom si sadla na veľkú posteľ a pozorovala Emmu, ktorá otvorila prvú skriňu a vytiahla šedé tričko a nohavice. Bez rozmýšľania sa začala vyzliekať ignorujúc fakt, že len pár krokov od nej sedí Regina. Tá si však vychutnávala pohľad na odhaľujúce sa mladé ženské telo. Emma si rozopla košeľu, ktorú nechala skĺznuť po svojich silných pažiach a prehodila ju cez stoličku. Na Regininej tvári sa objavila červeň, keď videla, ako Emma ignoruje jej prítomnosť a rukami sa oprela o posteľ, preložila nohu cez nohu a ďalej si spokojne vychutnávala pohľad, ktorý sa jej vyskytol. Emma si potom rozopla šortky, ktoré skĺzli dole jej nohami a ostala pred Reginou stáť len v spodnej bielizni. Aj šortky hodila na stoličku ku košeli a jedným okom zahliadla, ako sa na ňu Regina pozerá. Emma si hryzla do pery a otočila sa čelom k Regine.

"Páči sa ti to, čo vidíš, vaše veličenstvo?" S rukami založenými vbok a so šibalským výrazom na tvári sa zahľadela na Reginu, pričom jej ten výraz na tvári dlho neostal a opäť vybuchla smiechom a otočila sa obliecť si to, čo si predtým vytiahla zo skrine. Regina sa však neozývala, len s úsmevom na tvári prikývla. Veľmi sa jej páčilo to, čo videla.

Keď sa Emma prezliekla, šla si vziať svoje veci zo stoličky, no na to sa Regina ponúkla, že jej ich operie a na ďalší deň zanesie, aby nechýbali v jej šatníku. Bolo to prvé oblečenie, ktoré sa jej na Emme páčilo, už len kvôli tomu, že ponúkalo Regine slušný výhľad na Emmine dlhé nohy a svalnaté ramená.

Regina neochotne vstala z postele, bola by radšej, keby tam Emma ostala s ňou, na noc, no nechcela ich priateľstvo zničiť niečím takým, tak len poslušne vyprevadila Emmu k dverám.

"Ďakujem za večeru a oblečenie." S úsmevom na perách sa Emma poďakovala, keď si cez ramená prehodila tmavú bundu a obula si topánky.

"Bolo mi potešením." Regina opätovala Emme úsmev a otvorila jej dvere, stále veľmi neochotne. Regina si v ten večer začala uvedomovať, aké príjemne je mať pri sebe Emmu, aj keď tam nie je Henry, konečne sa cítila akoby nebola sama, cítila, že má pri sebe niekoho, komu môže dôverovať, komu sa môže vyrozprávať a ten pocit bol pre ňu neopísateľne príjemný.

"Dobrú noc, Emma." Šepla tichým hlasom, dávajúc blondíne najavo, že tie slová sú adresované iba jej, že sú úprimné a možno znamenajú čosi viac, akoby pôvodne mali.

"Dobrú, Regina." Emma sa pomaly naklonila k Regine a pritisla svoje jemné pery k mäkkej pokožke líca tmavovlásky a potom ako blesk vyletela z dverí uháňajúc rovno domov s výčitkou, prečo musela ten nádherný večer pokaziť bozkom. Myslela si, že ju za to Regina umučí, ale čo keď sa mýlila?


End file.
